


The Greatest Christmas Gift

by monluvbud



Series: The Holidays [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jooheon is team showki, M/M, teenager Changkyun, teenager Jooheon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monluvbud/pseuds/monluvbud
Summary: Hyunwoo and Kihyun get together on Christmas Eve.





	The Greatest Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Reading this again, I'm kinda disappointed in how it came out but I decided to post it anyway since I already invest my time into this.

_It's the most wonderful time of the year. _At least that's what the song playing at the train station claimed. Kihyun would beg to differ, his train having been cancelled just moments ago. He was looking forward to his mother's cooking, his dad's lame jokes, seeing his brother's family for the first time in a long while, and just the overall warm feeling of a long overdue, homey family Christmas.__

____

____

Instead, here he was standing out in the cold waiting for Hyunwoo, who had just dropped him off, to come back to the train station to pick him up.

He honestly felt bad about wasting Hyunwoo's time and even offered to pay the gas money, but of course Hyunwoo being the generous man that he is, said it wasn't necessary. 

 

"So what are you going to do instead?" Hyunwoo asked when Kihyun got back in the car.

"Probably just sit on my couch, drink hot cocoa, and watch whatever cheesy Christmas movie is playing on the Hallmark channel." They both laughed at his plans but knew it wasn't a joke sadly.

"Why don't you stay the night with me and my family at my parents' house? We may not be as fun as your family but at least you'll be around other human beings," Hyunwoo inquired. Kihyun just gave a small chuckle.

"I know you're one of my best friends and all, but I couldn't impose on your family like that. I don't-"

"Kihyun," Hyunwoo interjected, "I wouldn't even invite you if I thought you'd be imposing. Come on, my parents love you, you know that."

"But-"

"But what?" he cut him off again, "would you really rather spend Christmas all alone than with my family? My cousin is coming and she's bring my nephews as well as her new baby~ " Hyunwoo said the last part in a sing-song voice, knowing Kihyun loves kids.

Kihyun squinted at him, "You make an enticing offer, Son."

When they finally arrived at Kihyun's flat, Hyunwoo insisted he take Kihyun's suitcase and walk him to the door, given that he is "clearly the stronger one" between the two. Kihyun just let him be because sometimes that man can be even more stubborn than me, Kihyun thought.

"Thanks but you really didn't have to."

"No problem at all. I'll be back tomorrow at six o'clock to pick you up."

 

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

 

It was the night of Christmas Eve, and Kihyun was standing with Hyunwoo in the snow outside of Hyunwoo's parents' house, nervous but still grateful to spend Christmas with a family he was close to. When the door opened, Hyunwoo's mother stood there in a Christmas apron, absolutely elated to see her son and her son's best friend. "Oh! My child!" she exclaimed rushing to give Hyunwoo a bear hug, "And Kihyun! Darling!" she hugged Kihyun with just as much vigor. "Come in, come in! It's so cold out."

The house smelled strong of apple and cinnamon from the candles, and pine from the real tree. Hyunwoo's cousin was baking cookies in the kitchen while his father was watching the news on the couch in the living room, and his thirteen- and fifteen-year-old nephews were playing Super Smash Bros on their Nintendo Switch at the dinner table. "Where's baby Sora?" Hyunwoo asked as he went to the kitchen to greet his cousin. "She's sleeping in the room," Nara, his cousin, replied.

"Hyung," Jooheon called after Hyunwoo, "did you bring your boyfriend this time? Is he going to cook anything?" he managed to ask in the middle of a heated round of Smash. "Yeah, your boyfriend cooks really well," Changkyun said after he won the match. Hyunwoo didn't have the heart to correct them, they love Kihyun so much, so he simply said that he isn't cooking because he is a guest here. "Boys, how many times do I have to tell you they're not dating," Nara scolded them. "Although we really wouldn't mind. Hyunwoo, you need to settle down and give me some grand babies," Hyunwoo's mother chimed in.

Kihyun couldn't say anything as his face had turned red. He loves their family but he couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed. Hyunwoo was his best friend after all, and despite not being completely opposed to the idea given that Hyunwoo was almost exactly everything Kihyun ever wanted in a man, Hyunwoo would probably never see Kihyun like that. They're best friends and they're both too careful and cautious to ruin that with something as fickle as love. Kihyun was content nonetheless, but he couldn't speak for Hyunwoo.

At the dinner table, baby Sora sat in her high chair next to Kihyun and happily let him feed her. Nara commented on how good he is with kids, like he's a natural, and jokingly said he would be a better mother than she is. After dinner, Kihyun cleaned the baby up and put her to bed. Everyone was amazed at how willing Sora was, normally she puts up a fight when it is bedtime. One by one all the adults followed suit and went to bed themselves, with the exception of Jooheon and Changkyun whom continued their Smash tournament in the living room. Hyunwoo and Kihyun offered to clean up the dining room and the kitchen while everyone else settles in bed, Kihyun insisted it was the least he could do for letting him stay.

While they cleaned up together, they engaged in casual conversation, things like their jobs, recent binge-watch shows, developments in their love lives, in which the peanut gallery, specifically Jooheon, sassily chimed in claiming that Hyunwoo's love life has been non-existent for several years. "I never understood that," Kihyun said as he passed back and forth between the kitchen and dining room, collecting dirty dishes and putting them in the sink, "why don't you date?" After Hyunwoo had finished putting leftover food away, he helped Kihyun with the dishes. "I don't know, it's not like I'm not trying, there's just no connection with anybody, you know? I never make it past the second date because the spark is dead before it's even alive."

"Wow, who knew Son Hyunwoo could be so deep," Kihyun sassily replied. Hyunwoo just scoffed at his antics and made his way to the dining room to collect more dishes as Kihyun was walking out. They met in the doorway between the kitchen and dining room and could not get around each other. They ended up doing that awkward sidestep dance in a futile attempt to get past one another. No matter which way Kihyun moved, Hyunwoo moved the same way. It went on for far too long until Kihyun realized that the other was purposefully messing with him. He looked up with an annoyed expression only to be met with Hyunwoo's playful smirk. Kihyun tried to keep a straight face but he couldn't help but laugh, and Hyunwoo's laughter joined his own.

Kihyun already has to look up to look Hyunwoo in the face, but he couldn't help but notice that just a little bit above said male, there was mistletoe. His eyes must have lingered a little too long because Hyunwoo looked up as well to see what he was staring at. Kihyun immediately looked down and blushed out of embarrassment while Hyunwoo looked at Kihyun and admired his cuteness. "We don't have to-" Hyunwoo started but was cutoff by Kihyun saying, "No, it's tradition."

Having been friends for years, Hyunwoo knew Kihyun was not straight and was perfectly okay with it, so this wasn't too far out of the ordinary. And Hyunwoo, well he didn't have a preference, he just likes what he likes, and right now he likes the way Kihyun's eyes sparkle when he looks up at him and how delectable his lips look.

"Are you sure?" Hyunwoo asked, and Kihyun gave a small nod in affirmation. 

Hyunwoo gently placed his thumb and index finger on Kihyun's chin to tilt his head up towards his own, their height difference making itself ever so demanding. As Hyunwoo leaned in, Kihyun's eyes fluttered closed and allowed plump lips to glide against his own. The feeling was better than he expected, Hyunwoo's lips were softer than anticipated, and Kihyun found himself moving his lips against Hyunwoo's rather than just letting himself be kissed. It was more than just a quick peck, both parties melted into the kiss, each surprising the other, and neither pulling away.

A few seconds later, Hyunwoo is the first to pull up. Kihyun's eyes fluttered back open, immediately missing the feeling of the taller male's lips against his own and longing for more. "I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you," Hyunwoo started, "I like you, Kihyun. And I have for a while. I didn't know how to tell you without making things awkward, but you deserve to know, and after this I really don't know how I'd be able to hide it." His words were not as sweet or brilliant as they are in the movies, but they were sincere and filled with more passion than any actor could muster. He had no idea how Kihyun would react, but after laying everything out on the table like that, there was no going back.

"You idiot," Kihyun said, which shocked Hyunwoo to no end, "I wish you'd have said something sooner!"

"Wait, what?" Hyunwoo was dumbfounded. 

"I've been into you since the moment we met, but I gave up on my feelings because I _thought_ you would never feel the same way." Kihyun felt so stupid and softly chuckled at both of their idiocy and obliviousness. Hyunwoo smiled at him and pulled him into his chest for a bear hug. Hearing those words leave Kihyun's pretty mouth was the greatest Christmas gift he could have ever asked for, despite being called an idiot.

Kihyun pulled his face away and rested his chin on Hyunwoo's chest and wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo's waist. They simply stood like that in each other's embrace and gazed at one another before Kihyun spoke up."My answer is yes by the way." he said matter-of-factly. "Answer to what? I haven't even asked you anything." Hyunwoo said looking down and nearly melting yet again at Kihyun's cuteness. "Yeah, but you will," Kihyun replied, "and the answer is yes, I'll be your boyfriend." This earned Kihyun a tender kiss on the forehead before their moment was interrupt by the peanut gallery. 

"You guys are gross!" Changkyun shouted from the living room.

"Shut up! It's cute. I knew it was bound to happen eventually." Jooheon said, admiring the scene he just witnessed.

Just to mess with Changkyun more, Hyunwoo took Kihyun's face in both his hands and planted a big, loud smooch on Kihyun's mouth, and whispered Merry Christmas against his lips. 

"Ew, I'm going to go jump off the roof now."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! This is only my second fanfic on the site and I'm still trying to get better at writing, hopefully this wasn't too bad. Stay tuned for more things in the future hopefully


End file.
